


Cupcakes and Bullies

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PTSD Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint bought some cupcakes for Nick after a bad night, but on the way to deliver them he gets stopped by SHIELD's version of the school yard bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Bullies

   Clint was still new to the whole SHIELD thing, and was trying his best to get around and learn while keeping his head down and staying out of trouble. The past two years of his life has been spent in the Operations portion of SHIELD Academy, getting all of the qualifications that Nick had told him he needed, and doing his best not to show off (Which was really hard some days. Some of those Cadets were cocky and the majority of them always looked down on him.)

       His relationship with Nick however, was the newest territory that he had decided to dive head first into. He had wanted to do everything perfectly when bringing up the suggestion of taking Nick out to dinner, but instead he had managed to make an absolute fool of himself. Thankfully, Nick had seen the honest attempt that he was making and agreed to dinner anyways. 

    Now it was a month later, and he was on his way to Nick’s office before heading off to his new training sessions with Agent May (read: Sessions where she kicked his ass with a Boe Staff). Clint had woken up that morning in Nick’s place at around 2 am, having staid over the night before for the first time, and almost instantly found himself having to help Nick out of a nightmare. 

     He didn’t know all of Nick’s stories yet, or anything about his time in the Rangers or as a SHIELD Agent at all really. All he knew was that Nick had seen him as a low life criminal and decided to give him a second chance for some reason, and that he was a lot nicer than people made him out to be at the academy. Because of all of that, he hadn’t expected to wake up at 3 in the morning to Nick screaming about people ‘Getting down’ and almost sending Clint flying across the room when he tried to wake him up. Even so, Clint figured he could at least do something to make his boyfriends day a little better, especially since he didn’t know the first thing about helping someone with PTSD (though, he was making plans to pick up some books on the way home. It might take him a while to learn, but he was going to do what he can to help Nick through anything that he had to face.)

     Now, here he was, making his way down through the hallways of SHIELD with a box tucked under his arm that had a half dozen cupcakes with purple and green icing on them. His intended goal was to reach Nick within the next two minutes, drop off the treats, possibly steal a kiss and a promise to listen to anything that Nick needed to talk about after work, and then to go and get his ass kicked (trained) by Agent May.

     Apparently, however, other people had much different, very annoying plans for him.

       “Watch where you’re going,” One guy growled after directly colliding with Clint’s shoulder, forcing the blond to drop his package of cupcakes to the ground “or is it too much to ask for a Carnie to have some manners?”

    Keeping his head down, Clint took a deep breath and tried to focus on collecting the fallen box, trying to make sure that the cupcakes weren't completely ruined.  

       “Hey dumb ass,” the guy kicked out, nailing him in the shoulder and pushing Clint onto his ass “I’m talking to you.”

    “And as you can probably see if you take two seconds to rub two of those rare brain cells you have in your skull, you’d notice i don’t care.” Clint growled back at him, returning to a kneeling position and starting to pick up the bakery box again.

       “That’s rich, coming from a kid with no high school education who’s only purpose here is to be the Directors Pet.” Hearing the other mans insult, Clint took a moment to calm himself down, opting to continue checking on the cupcakes rather than trying to start a fight “What are those? sucking up to the teacher some more in case you fail all of your qualifications?”

    “That’s enough!” A strong, loud voice cut through the entire hallway, causing Clint to look up in time to see the crowd that had started to gather, parting to make room for Nick and Agent May. “Agent Simpson, What exactly gave you the idea that you have a right to berate Agent Barton and make their his week as a full fledged Agent hell?”

     A smile smiled began to pull at Clint’s lips when he saw Nick striding forward and getting into the other Agents face, making sure that the man didn’t have an escape option. “I....Sir it was really...”

   “I swear to the good lord, Simpson, if you say you were just joking i will make sure you never see a field mission again unless it’s written down for you on a nice crisp piece of paper that you have to file away.” Nick’s voice was sharp and stern as he spoke, and Clint could see Agent May standing behind him with a small smirk plastered onto her face “SHIELD brought Agent Barton in as an asset because even with a lack of education and being raised in a circus, he still has better marksmen scores than anyone SHIELD had ever scene, still managed to evade SHIELD for 2 years before Agent May and i found him, and has passed all of his qualification with hard work and high marks.”

     Hearing his good qualities being listed off, Clint couldn’t help but smile to himself. Of course, seeing the Agent in front of him practically wetting himself was also helpful in brightening his mood.

      “Now,” Nick’s voice got low all of a sudden, and he leveled his good eye on the man in front of him “you’re going to walk away, go about your daily job, and the next time you see Agent Barton in the hallway you will recognize that he is a capable Agent who has worked his ass off to be here and who deserves to be here just as much...in fact probably a lot more than you.” The orders that left Nick’s mouth were stern, and to anyone watching it was obvious that Agent Simpson understood the message clearly. “Now leave.”

      Watching the Agent gather up his pride and head down the hallway, Clint looked over at Nick with a weak smile and stood up in his spot with the box of cupcakes. “Sorry...” he said weakly.

    “Never apologize for another Agents inflated ego.” Nick ordered, letting himself step up to Clint carefully and raising an eye brow when he saw the box that was sitting in the blonds hand. “Bringing a snack for after training?”

    “Not for me,” Clint shook his head and held the box out towards Nick, glad that the other Agents had already dispersed from the hallway, leaving him, Nick and Agent May. usually he wouldn’t have given Nick his cupcakes in front of Agent May either, but the soft smile that replaced the earlier smirk some how made him feel a little better about his decision. “The nightmare...whatever it was, it seemed to really upset you this morning,” He explained, watching as Nick took the box and opened it to see what was inside “i thought...i mean...i know we can’t really talk here at work. I just thought i could get you some cupcakes to try and make your day better and if you wanted...” He diverted his eyes towards the ground and bit down on his lower lip, not sure of what to say exactly.

     “Thank you,” Nick’s words forced Clint to look back up at him, and he couldn’t help the butterfly’s that seemed to take over when he saw the older man smiling at the gift. “We’ll talk about it later, after work.”

     “G...good.” Clint smiled, running his fingers through his hair “I uhh....i hope you like them.”

    “i already know i love them,” Plucking one of the green iced cupcakes out of the box, Nick smiled down at it and chuckled at the squished icing and the lopsided smile that Clint got. “Now go train. You still have a lot of that to do.”

    “Sir Yes Sir.” chuckled Clint, moving to walk past Nick and towards Agent May.

   “Oh, and Clint,” turning around in his spot, Clint was about to ask what Nick wanted, only to find the Green icing cupcake being stuffed into his open mouth “try not to get too bruised today.”  


End file.
